1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inhibiting blood platelet aggregation in humans, and, more particularly, to the use of an extract blend of the fruit of the Emblica officinalis plant for effectively controlling said aggregation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cerebral, cardiovascular, inflammatory disorders and geriatric progression represent atheromatous syndromes or vascular aging in humans resulting in progressive hypoxia caused in part by the action free radicals, such as the hemoglobin-oxo-ferryl (IV) radical. This radical induces lipid peroxidation which is implied in the pathophysiology of atherosclerosis. Through a similar mechanism, an alteration of the blood platelet function, promoted by free radicals, causes the formation of thrombi which constitutes the basis of infarction. Antioxidants, such as ascorbic acid (AA), alpha-tocopherol (Vitamin E), and pycnogenols (procyanidins) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,956), have been indicated for preventing or inhibiting the harmful effects of hypoxia following atherosclerosis and for surveillance against cardiac and cerebral infarction.
Reactive oxygen species (ROS) in the body also can cause lipid peroxidation of membranes which generate fragments that bind to platelet activating factor (PAF)-receptors on target cells and exert a PAF-like effect, namely, aggregation of blood platelets. ROS also can inactivate PAF-acetyl hydrolase, an enzyme present within plasma lipoproteins, that rapidly destroys PAF.
Certain biochemical agents, e.g. ADP, adrenaline and collagen, that promote PAF-like activity, also can cause lipid peroxidation which results in platelet aggregation. ADP can act via a metallo-complex-ROS system through its potent iron binding capacity, as shown in the equation below: ##STR1##
The oxoferryl radical, which is a complex ROS, can cause platelet aggregation in platelet rich plasma (PRP).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method of inhibiting induced-blood platelet aggregation in humans which can result in atherosclerosis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of controlling free radical induced pathogenesis which can result in progressive hypoxia.
Still another object herein is to provide a method of inhibiting blood platelet aggregation which may be induced by a reactive oxygen species, such as ADP, adrenaline or collagen, or by human behavior patterns, such as smoking.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a method of inhibiting blood platelet aggregation in humans by administering a dose amount of 50-500 mg/day of an extract blend of the fruit of the Emblica officinalis plant.
Another feature of the invention is the inhibition of blood platelet aggregation by an extract of the Emblica officinalis plant without causing adverse side effects.
Still another feature of the invention is the provision of a pharmaceutical composition which includes about 50-500 mg of the extract blend.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following more detailed description of the invention.